fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rising Sun Pretty Cure
!|ed = Yume no Festival|theme = Japanese Culture Festivals}} '|ライジングサンプリキュア}} is a collaboration series created by Haruna and Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motifs are Japanese Culture and Festivals. Plot Characters Pretty Cure / - An energetic 14 year old who loves to make friends and draw, which is her strongest talent. Michi can also be often be quite clumsy and forgetful. Despite this, Mizhi is a good friend and believes everyone has a good side to them, no matter if they're evil. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cherry, whose theme color is pink. / - Michi's next door neighbour and best friends ever since they were in kindergarten. Emi loves to eat, and has been known to eat nothing but junk food for 2 hours straight-and everyone in their class or who knows her, asks how does she stays slim but she changes the topic, doesn't give a straight answer or forgets they even asked the question and walks away. However, she strongly dislikes carrots, saying that they're just too "orange". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Lantern, whose theme color is red. / - The team's 'older sister'. She is the student council president in addition to president of the Japanese Culture club. Otome, or Shitatsuki-san by both her fans and peers is an elegant and peaceful girl who enjoys writing romance stories in her free time. Otome, despite her elegant and ladylike appearance, does hide her sadness for her sickly sister who is in the hospital. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tsuki, whose theme color is purple. Kingdom of Festivals - A fairy from the Kingdom of Festivals. Kyu has an obsession for cookies and flan, which causes him to instantly blush whenever questioned by it. He although has a big heart despite his stubborn streak. he ends his sentences with "~Kyu." - Another fairy from the Kingdom of Festivals, who escaped to earth with Kyu. She is calmer and prefers to use reason over brute force. She ends her sentences with "~Mi." Antagonists - The main antagonist of the series. - A group who works under Akuma with the appearance of ninjas * * * * Supporting - Best friend of Michi and Emi. She was suspected to be the 3rd Cure before Otome was revealed to be. - A transfer student from England who nobody knows much about, with the only known facts being; She is in their class (2-2) and she enjoys reading. - A mysterious girl whose real name is unknown, so people usually just call her "Abechi" or just "Abe". Items - The transformation device of the girls. It resembles a deck of Hanafuda cards. Each card has a flower, which colors correspond to the theme colors of its owner. When they transform they call "Spirit! Cure Festive Power Insert!" Locations - The home world of Kyu and Zu. Trivia Merchandise merchandise}} Gallery References Category:Rising Sun Pretty Cure Category:Japanese Culture Themed Series Category:Festival themed series Category:HarunaSeries Category:Haruna Artist